Promise Me
by TheGiantMushroom
Summary: Set 8 years into the future. Danny returns to Amity Park, and makes a very unique promise. Warningdeath. If you read, please review, it's my first fanfiction that I have placed on this sight, and I want it to do well. DxS
1. Promise Me

Danny walked the streets of his childhood home. Amity Park was falling apart. The school burned down two years ago, and murders happened at least once a day. Why he had come here he didn't know. Sure he could have gone to work, or hung out with Tucker, but he decided to come here, for old times sake.

Being Danny Phantom had its advantages. For one, he constantly got to sneak out of work, and two, his wife understood why he came home late constantly. Paulina was very understanding, and willingly took care of the kids while Danny was gone. While Danny wandered around a corner, he crashed into someone, who dropped her purse, and things went scattering everywhere.

"I'm so sorry." said the woman. She looked up, and Danny found himself looking into the violet eyes of Samantha Manson.

"Sam!" he said, surprised. Sam looked taken aback for a moment, then realization set in.

"Danny? Is that really you?" she said, picking up her stuff, and helping Danny up. "I thought you married Paulina and got out of this dump."

"I did, I felt like coming back to look around." explained Danny. He hadn't seen Sam since high school had ended.

"Well, why don't you come over to my place?" suggested Sam. Danny nodded, but instead of taking him to her family's mansion, she led him to a dingy apartment, where two little girls were attempting to cook dinner. "Hi girls, this is my friend Danny Fenton."

Danny looked around the apartment. He saw it was a small apartment, with just one bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen/living room. And he didn't see any sign of a man living here.

"This is Isabella and Arabella. They're my twin babies." smiled Sam, kissing each girl on the head. Both had shoulder length black ebony curls, and violet eyes. "Their father left me when he found out I was pregnant."

"I'm sorry." said Danny, looking down to the ground. He ate dinner with Sam and her daughters, then Sam put them to bed, and sat at the table with Danny.

"Danny, I wanted to tell you something. I love you, I always did, and now that I know that you are married, I don't want to love anyone else." said Sam. Danny felt the same way.

"Sam, I don't know what I'd give for one last chance so we could have one last dance. But I do love you, but I'm married, with three kids." said Danny.

"I know." she cried. "Danny, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything, Sam."

"If I die, I don't want the girls to go to my parents. I want you to take them."

"Sam, don't talk like that. You aren't going to die."

"Promise me."

"Sam…"

"Promise me! Please, Danny, I'm begging you, you're the one person I would trust with my babies. Please. Just promise me." she sobbed.

"I promise." said Danny, hugging Sam. He kissed her quickly, then left. He had to get home.

**x---x---x---x**

Danny woke up the next morning. It was Friday, and he had the day off. He was eating lunch with Paulina when the doorbell rang. He got up, and found a police officer standing there.

"Are you Daniel Fenton?" said the officer. Danny nodded. "Did you know a Samantha Manson?" Another nod. "She was found dead this morning. Suicide. She left a note, saying that you were to take her twin girls, Isabella and Arabella Manson. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, it's fine." said Danny, completely shocked. A million thoughts ran through his head, but only one was really sticking out.

"_I know." she cried. "Danny, I need you to promise me something."_

"_Anything, Sam."_

"_If I die, I don't want the girls to go to my parents. I want you to take them."_

"_Sam, don't talk like that. You aren't going to die."_

"_Promise me."_

"_Sam…"_

"_Promise me! Please, Danny, I'm begging you, you're the one person I would trust with my babies. Please. Just promise me." she sobbed._

That promise meant the world to her.

I don't know how I feel about this- my first story eva.

Advice is welcome. REVIEW, please, it makes me happy.


	2. Dash Never Gave A Damn

Paulina's jaw dropped when she saw Danny bring in the twins. She glanced at him, and Danny said, "Maybe I should explain. Girls, this is Paulina. Paulina, this is Arabella and Isabella Manson. Sam died yesterday, and wanted us to take them."

"Oh, of course!" said Paulina. She took their bags, and ushered them upstairs. "Come along girls. You can sleep in the guest rooms."

"Yes ma'am." whispered the girls. Paulina left them alone in the room, and Arabella, the youngest of the twins, looked at Isabella with tears in her eyes.

"Izzy?" she asked. Isabella looked over at her sister. "Is Mama really dead?"

"Yes." said Isabella. When Arabella began to cry, she hugged her. "Bella, don't cry. Mr. Fenton will take good care of us."

"Why can't we live with Dad?" she cried, tears falling to the ground.

"As mom always said, Dash never gave a damn about us." Whispered Isabella.

Paulina came into the girls' room, and saw both girls had cried themselves to sleep.

"I never liked Sam." She whispered, pulling blankets over the girls, "But that's no reason not to like her daughters."

**x---x---x---x---x---x---x**

**There most likely will be a sequel to this story. I'm not sure. This story is dedicated to all of my friends, which basically means Sydney, Eric, Dakota, Sasha, and Reva, (Plus a lot more people). Although no one but Sasha and my boyfriend, and maybe Dakota, will ever read this story, it's dedicated to all of them!**

**From The Giant Mushroom**

**GO MINOR LEAGUE DODGERS!**


End file.
